


just fucking cry about it, why don't you

by jonphaedrus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Choking, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Consensual Non-Consent, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Slurs, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9032897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: “You should have been an omega,” Cor continued, jerking hard on the wild hair between his fingers. “Your ass is meant for breeding, all tight and hot. You’d look so good slick and burning with heat. Instead you just have to get wrecked and ruined, don’t you?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> "it wont be noncon" i say "its consenaul noncon" why is ardyn literally the trashiest human being? o hmy god

Cor was almost certain that if he hadn’t used Ardyn’s ridiculous orange hooded scarf to knot the man’s hands behind his back so tight that he could barely move his shoulders, he would have gotten into a fistfight about ten minutes previous. But, as it was, with Ardyn flat on his back on top of his tied wrists, there was nothing he could do but struggle and moan, his heels planted on the dry dirt on the side of the road, frustrated and helplessly, hopelessly stuck. At first, Cor had had to sit on his chest to keep him pinned, but that had stopped the moment that Cor had taken the head of the other man’s cock down his throat, sucked him until his knot had been firming up, and then squeezed it hard in his fist and Ardyn had come, wet and spurting, with a shout.

And now, Ardyn had apparently given in. He’d gone limp and ragged, panting, and Cor had finally been able to get off of the other man’s chest to crouch between his thighs as Ardyn groaned and helplessly tried to push up off of the ground with only his tied shoulders. He was hard again—unsurprisingly—and the head of his cock was damp and wet with precome, his knot shining and hot and red with blood. His pliance was good, really, because Cor was at just the right height that if Ardyn had kicked him, he would have gotten the other man’s foot directly in his eye. “Fuck you,” Ardyn swore, as Cor scraped fingers through the thick ropes of come on his stomach, and took it as it started to get tacky, and twisted a third finger up into Ardyn, spreading them wide.

“What,” Cor gasped, biting the other man’s thigh until he tasted the hot tang of coppery blood on his tongue and Ardyn was hitching his hips up off of the ground, clenching vice-hard on his hand, “You want me to just fucking rip you?”

“What makes you think I want it at all,” Ardyn snarled back, and his words shook apart into a ragged, helpless little broken shout as Cor curled his fingers up, crooked them forward, and dug his fingertips hard into Ardyn’s prostate. He pressed hard up off of the ground, his toes curling as he tried to both push into Cor’s hands and to run away, trying to slide backwards. “If you put your knot in me—”

“What?” Cor laughed, pulling his fingers almost all the way out and dragging on the rim of the other man’s hole until they popped free with a wet snap, Ardyn shouting in surprise at the jerk of pain. “What are you going to do?” Ardyn looked up at him with fury in his amber eyes, lips wet and parted, panting. He looked beautiful and terrible, red hair plastered to his face with sweat, gaze unfocused. “You can’t stop me.”

“You only think that,” Ardyn started to say, but as he said it, Cor leaned forward and bit the other man’s knot just-slightly-too-hard, teeth sinking into the hot, swollen flesh. Ardyn _screamed_ , thrashing, and Cor had to shove his hand onto the base of the other man’s stomach to hold him down as Ardyn twisted, sobbing as Cor did it again. He came on Cor’s face like that, cock throbbing and jerking, knot swollen almost as wide as his hand, and while he was still vice-tight and tense as hell, Cor pulled his fingers free, dragged his hand from the base of the other man’s cock to the tip to get all the ropes of come off of it, and used the other man’s own semen to slick himself. “Fuck you,” Ardyn whispered as Cor grabbed him by the thigh and flipped him over, pinned him down to the ground with his elbow on the small of the other man’s back, and in one rough thrust pushed past the tight ring of muscle that was his entrance and straight home to the root of his cock.

Ardyn was crying, wet, angry sobs into the dirt, his shoulders sharp and hitched up as he tried to untangle his arms. He kept kicking at the ground to get leverage and failing, and Cor leaned harder on top of him, knocked his thighs wide to make him lose his balance, and tangled the fingers of his other hand in Ardyn’s hair. His fingers were sticky with come, but he didn’t care, just dragged the other man’s head back until it was a painful curve and his breath was ragged and shallow. He kept tightening up around Cor, clenching down, and he hissed between his teeth, set a too-fast pace. “You aren’t stopping me,” he whispered, and Ardyn just sobbed in response, moaning every time Cor fucked deeper into him, his cock already half-knotted from getting the other man loose enough to fuck. “You want this. You're just asking for it." He was; all splayed and hard and begging Cor on his knees with terror in his eyes.

“Fuck you,” Ardyn cried, his smooth voice rendered sharp and shattered. “Fuck you, Cor, _fuck_ you—” and the anguish in him just made Cor want him more, made Cor want to break him more, to fuck him until he bled. His knot was throbbing and getting bigger, and he leaned back, pulling Ardyn’s head back with him as he did so, to look down at where they were joined.

“Your hungry cunt sure isn’t saying no.” The horrified little yelp Ardyn gave at Cor calling his hole that was accompanied by him tightening. “You should have been an omega,” Cor continued, jerking hard on the wild hair between his fingers. “Your ass is meant for breeding, all tight and hot. You’d look so good slick and burning with heat. Instead you just have to get wrecked and ruined, don’t you?” Ardyn’s breathing was so fast he was hyperventilating, and as he spoke, Cor kept rocking his knot in and out of the man’s hole, forcing him further open with every push. “Do you want it?”

“Yes,” Ardyn sobbed, rolling his hips back to try and get Cor further in, clenching down on him. “Yes, I want it. Cor—” and Cor fucked in a tiny bit deeper, and had to bite the inside of his lip when he saw the skin of Ardyn’s abused hole start to crack, spots of blood visible on his pale skin. “Cor please,” His cock and knot throbbed, leaking some into the other man. “I want you to knot me, _please_ knot me—”

“You just want it to be _over,_ ” Cor snapped back, his jaw tight with tension as he moved his other hand to grab Ardyn’s bare neck, to wrap his fingers around his throat. His squeeze was nothing gentle; he held on like he was going to choke the man to death. Ardyn’s breath was just gasps. “You just want it to be done so I’ll stop raping you—”

Ardyn came with a muffled whisper of a shout at that, at Cor saying aloud in words what he was doing to Ardyn and what Ardyn was _getting off on_ , humiliated and hard and shameful, and he was so damn tight that Cor couldn’t not follow, pressing in to the root. Ardyn screamed again, shrieking as Cor broke him open and in half and in two, his hole not meant for the stretch of an alpha cock. He just kept screaming as Cor started to lock up, tying them together, coming too-deep into him. If he’d been an omega, it would have meant something but instead it was just firing blanks, firing blanks so deep that Ardyn would be stuffed and tacky for days, his hole torn and bloody and sore, and—

Cor just closed his eyes and twisted the fingers in the other man’s hair, and rode the high. Rode the high until he could see something aside from spots and felt how boneless and shaky Ardyn was under him, barely breathing and strangely still. “Ardyn,” he whispered, undoing the knots on the other man’s wrists, pulling the scarf free and tossing it elsewhere as he started to massage blood back into the man’s hands, Ardyn trembling and mindless and _gone_ under him. Every few moments Cor had to stop as another load took him, fucking deeper into Ardyn’s pliant body, breeding him and ruining him anew. “Ardyn—”

Ardyn was still crying when Cor curled protectively over him, tears staining his long eyelashes, his face blotchy and red and hot. He grabbed reflexively for Cor’s wrists around his waist, rolled back into the other man, pressed his face into the side of the Marshal’s neck. “Was that all right?” he asked, and Ardyn nodded, smile delirious, unable to speak, his hard knotted cock standing at attention, purple as it came in the air, the pulses almost in time with Cor’s own, untouched and cold.

Cor reached down, took pity, and squeezed the knot until Ardyn was moaning in non-stop little _oh_ s, fucking back onto Cor’s knot in a way that made him feel like the man was skinning him alive. Cor nudged the other man’s red hair aside, licked a hot stripe up the back of his neck, and then sunk his teeth into the meat of the muscle there, bit down until Ardyn was coming another load and digging nails into Cor’s forearm and he could taste blood hot on his tongue, until his teeth broke skin and hit the wet heat of muscle, another scar to match the handful on Ardyn’s neck, imprints of Cor’s canines dark on his fair skin, just like he’d wanted.

“You really should have been an omega,” Cor murmured, licking the blood off of his skin. “Then I could make you come just by biting you. Breed you properly during your heat so you'd be all full and sated.”

“Fuck off,” Ardyn laughed, hoarse and ragged and ruined and grinning like a madman. “You wouldn’t have _nearly_ as much fun, Marshal.”

Cor made a noncommittal noise. That much was _definitely_ true.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter and tumblr @ jonphaedrus


End file.
